<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthday cake by rainingover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298273">birthday cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover'>rainingover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Meetings, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Threesome - M/M/M, established relationship + new person, spitting in mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look,” Mark says. “I gotta get this last pie to the customer’s place within the next fifteen minutes or they’ll get it free, but… I could come back?”</p><p>“With my change?” Johnny asks. Is this still about the change?</p><p>“Yes! Obviously with your change.” Mark blushes. “But, uh, also to celebrate your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>(Or: Mark can't bear to think of Johnny spending the rest of his birthday alone, so he makes sure he doesn't have to.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>earlier today:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>should work on an existing wip but might just write p0rn in honour of Johnny’s bday</em></p><p>  <em>5:18 pm · 8 Feb 2021·Twitter for iPhone</em></p><p> </p><p>&amp; now here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Johnny spends his twenty sixth birthday unpacking the last of the boxes from his move. It’s not the worst birthday he’s ever had (that would be his seventeenth, when he knocked himself out after drinking the whisky his father was actually saving for his twenty-first), but it’s not exactly a celebration.</p>
<p>Still, his parents do send him some money inside a birthday card that says <em>happy birthday to our grown up boy! </em>which Johnny manages not to cringe at for long enough to text his mom a gracious reply, and by early evening he's managed to unpack every box he’d arrived with.</p>
<p>Johnny manages to find time to jerk off in the shower <em>and</em> moisturise afterwards, and he is feeling quite accomplished when he searches up the best local pizzeria online and places his order for a large pepperoni and a Coke.</p>
<p>He’s damn well <em>earned</em> this feast.</p>
<p>The pizza arrives in record time, and when Johnny opens his front door, he’s met with a guy in a black t-shirt, a cap emblazoned with the Pizza Time logo and the prettiest eyes Johnny has ever looked into.</p>
<p>“Uh.” The pizza box that the delivery guy holds is <em>massive</em>. “Pepperoni feast for, uh, Johnny Suh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Johnny checks out the name badge on his top. He checks the rest of him out too, before he even realised he’s doing it. “Thanks Mark.”</p>
<p>Mark looks like he’s about to ask how Johnny knows his name, but he catches himself just in time. “Haha, you’re welcome.” He smiles. Johnny notes that he has really nice cheekbones too. And a good mouth— lips a perfect plump little O shape while he waits to get paid.</p>
<p>Trying not to stare too much, Johnny opens his wallet and takes out a note to pay, handing it to over and waiting for his change.</p>
<p>Mark looks panic stricken as he pulls a handful of change out of his bag. “Oh man, I don’t have the right change for this.” He peers behind Johnny and into the apartment. “Does anyone inside have a smaller note to pay with?”</p>
<p>Johnny laughs awkwardly. “I know I ordered a giant sized pizza, but it’s just for me.”</p>
<p>Mark’s eyebrows disappear under his fringe. “Oh, shoot.” He looks kind of adorable, Johnny thinks. “I’ll come back with your change, is that okay? Give me thirty minutes? I have another drop off.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Or— just keep it. It’s fine.” Johnny shrugs. “It’s not my money.”</p>
<p>Mark looks taken aback, and Johnny shakes his head quickly.</p>
<p>“No! I mean, I haven’t, like, stolen it,” Johnny explains. He's not in the habit of explaining himself to strangers, but there’s something about the worry in Mark’s eyes that makes Johnny want him to like him. “It’s my birthday, my parents sent me some money…”</p>
<p>“It’s your <em>birthday</em>?” Mark asks. “And you’re spending it alone eating pizza?”</p>
<p>It doesn’t sound judgy. Just—concerned. Like he <em>cares</em> about some random customer’s social life. It’s so endearing that Johnny almost thanks him just for asking.</p>
<p>“It’s not, like, a milestone birthday,” he explains. “I’m twenty six so it’s— it’s, like, it’s not important.”</p>
<p>Mark hums. He looks genuinely sad. “I suppose,” he says.</p>
<p>“Honestly. I just moved here, for work. I haven’t met anyone yet. I did a video-call thing with some friends earlier,” he lies. He <em>lies</em>! Why is he lying to a random pizza guy about his lack of social life to stop him from being sad? “So, it’s cool.”</p>
<p>Mark doesn’t look anymore comforted by the video-call lie. Maybe a virtual birthday party is even less impressive than none at all.</p>
<p>“Look,” Mark says. “I gotta get this last pie to the customer’s place within the next fifteen minutes or they’ll get it free, but… I could come back?”</p>
<p>“With my change?” Johnny asks. Is this still about the change?</p>
<p>“Yes! Obviously with your change.” Mark blushes. “But, uh, also to celebrate your birthday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny isn’t so hungry anymore but he still makes a valiant effort at finishing the pizza by himself. He tries to watch TV but he can’t concentrate on it, because all he can think about is that the pizza guy is coming back with his change, and to <em>celebrate</em>, whatever that means.</p>
<p>Johnny isn’t naïve, he knows what it <em>could</em> mean— what he’d like it to mean. But he also knows that when pretty boys blush and offer you a private birthday celebration it’s not wise to assume they want to suck you dry and then let you bend them in half and fuck them, and if Johnny is being honest he can’t imagine he’d be <em>that</em> lucky on his first Saturday night in a new town.</p>
<p>Still, he changes into a clean shirt and hopes it isn’t achingly obvious that he’s lonely. At most, he’s expecting a few drinks and maybe a kiss.</p>
<p>He <em>isn’t</em> expecting to open his door to a man he doesn’t recognise, who rolls his tongue (pierced, Johnny notes) salaciously over the pink lollipop he’s holding and says, “Hey, man. Happy birthday.”</p>
<p>Johnny is scared. “Thanks? Who are—“</p>
<p>“Hey!” Mark calls from behind the stranger. “I’m back. Got your change!”</p>
<p>Mark comes to stand next to the other guy, who is eyeing Johnny obviously and with absolutely no shame whatsoever. Johnny tries not to catch his eye and fails.</p>
<p>“Thanks Mark.” Johnny turns his full attention to his new friend, giving him a wide smile. “I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“And, uh, do you like cupcakes?” Mark asks him. “And beer?” He holds up a bag and the glass bottles inside clink together.</p>
<p>Johnny nods. </p>
<p>“Good.” Lollipop guy smiles now, but it doesn’t make Johnny feel any less confused. His earrings, lots of them, twinkle under the strip-lighting in the corridor. “Can we come in then?”</p>
<p>“I— I don’t really know,” he admits.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. We’re normal.” Mark grins. “Most of the time.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Yuta says, and he slips into the apartment, brushing closer past Johnny than necessary. “I’m <em>really</em> freaky.”</p>
<p>“Yuta!” Mark laughs. “Please ignore my boyfriend. I hope you like red velvet cake,” he says, handing Johnny a bakery bod, and then he heads inside after Lollipop guy. Yuta. His boyfriend. Right.</p>
<p>Johnny has changed into a new shirt and the pizza boy has a <em>boyfriend</em>. One who lets himself into other people’s places and calls himself freaky and is just as insanely hot as Mark, albeit in an almost viscerally different way.</p>
<p>Johnny would be disappointed that Mark isn’t single, but if he’s honest he’s too intrigued to even <em>be</em> disappointed.</p>
<p>This is not how he expected his birthday to pan out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuta already has three beers open by the time Johnny returns to his living room. “You live alone?” He asks, handing one to Johnny. There’s white foam from the overflowing neck of one of the bottles on his fingers.</p>
<p>Johnny takes the beer and laughs a little awkwardly. “Are you trying to rob me?” He asks. He’s only half joking. There’s something predatory about Yuta, and Johnny isn’t sure whether to be worried or to let it turn him on.</p>
<p>“He's trying to find out if you’re single,” Mark explains. Out of his uniform, he looks even cuter. His hair is pushed back off his face and he’s wearing the tightest white tee Johnny has ever seen. His waist is <em>tiny</em>. “I told him you only ordered one pizza but he pointed out your partner might be gluten intolerant, which is true. You gotta be careful about allergies.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a gluten free partner,” Johnny replies. He takes a long swig of beer. “I’m single.”</p>
<p>“Oh good,” Mark says and he smiles even more. Johnny can’t help but smile back at him. He’s still confused, but not in a bad way.</p>
<p>Yuta motions for Mark to sit down and pulls him into his lap. “You were right,” he says to Mark, pretending to whisper into his ear, but it’s loud enough for Johnny to hear. Johnny is <em>clearly</em> meant to hear. “He should get a <em>very</em> special birthday gift.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark gets drunk fast, apparently. Three beers in and he’s flushed and giddy. “As soon as I told Yuta about you he was, like, we gotta get cake,” he explains.</p>
<p>“That’s nice.” Johnny nods. He’s hot under the collar in his shirt, and Mark and Yuta are sitting closer to him now, Mark still half in his boyfriend’s lap. They look good together. Johnny wonders if they’re going to start kissing.</p>
<p>“It's a lie,” Yuta says. “I didn’t say cake. I said condoms. The cake was an afterthought.”</p>
<p>Johnny almost drops his beer. “Condoms?”</p>
<p>“Oh baby, we don’t let strangers fuck us bareback.” Yuta raises an eyebrow. “Even on their birthday.”</p>
<p>“Right. I’m not— I didn’t.” Johnny could definitely physically out-fight Yuta, but Yuta kind of looks like he'd scratch out Johnny's eyes if he needed to.</p>
<p>“Mark said you looked him up and down like a— what was it Markie? A bad, hungry wolf.” Yuta pinches Mark’s cheek. “He actually said that.”</p>
<p>Mark blushes. “It’s true though,” he says, batting Yuta’s hand away. He turns to Johnny. “Wait. You did look me up and down, right?”</p>
<p>“I guess I checked you out, yeah.” He eyes between them. “But I didn’t know you had a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“I do have a hot boyfriend.” Mark looks positively glowing, beaming from ear to ear with pride. It’s Yuta’s turn to blush and his cheeks burn almost as pink as his mouth does, dyed by the lollipop that he discarded when he cracked open the first beer. “And when I told him how sad it was that you were alone, and how big and tall and <em>sexy</em> you are…”</p>
<p>Johnny swallows the lump of nerves in his throat. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I suggested we come back and offer to give you more than just your change.” Yuta smiles slyly. Mark wriggles a little in his lap and Johnny notices that both of them are wearing <em>very</em> tight jeans. It’s like they’re putting on a not-so-subtle show for him and it sends a jolt of arousal to Johnny’s cock.</p>
<p>“So what about it, Johnny?” Mark asks. “Wanna spend the rest of your birthday with us?” He slips off Yuta’s lap and nestles in next to Johnny on the couch, staring up at him from under dark, dark eyelashes.</p>
<p>Johnny can barely look away, and he knows that if he does he’ll only catch Yuta’s eye, and Yuta will be doing something even <em>worse</em>.</p>
<p>“Spend it with you..?” He mumbles.</p>
<p>“Spend it fucking with us. Do you want to fuck us?” Yuta punctuates the last few words with a pop of his lips.</p>
<p>Somehow, Johnny manages to get a hold of his senses enough to nod and let out a breathy, “sure,” and that’s when Mark tips his chin up gently and waits to be kissed.</p>
<p>The way his eyes close and his lips part slightly is near enough pornographic, despite the fact everyone is fully clothed and the only part of him touching Mark is the line of his thigh where they’re squashed together on Johnny’s new couch. Yuta watches them carefully, a flicker of a smile on his face. His eyes aren’t smiling, though. They’re filled with a lust that mirrors the way Johnny feels.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Yuta whispers. “Kiss him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny leans in and kisses Mark and maybe the first kiss is kind of gentle, but Johnny can’t be sure because as soon as their lips touch it ignites something ravenous inside of him instantly, and Mark is opening his mouth and Johnny is tasting him greedily, and it’s hot and wet and then Mark has his hand at the top of Johnny’s thigh, so close to his cock that he makes a breathy noise, and Yuta is giggling on the other side of the couch and saying, “Is he hard, Mark? Can you feel him?”</p>
<p>Mark mumbles an affirmative and Johnny kisses him roughly, wanting Mark’s touch, wanting it on his bare skin, wants him just from kissing him. But then Mark breaks the kiss, pulls back with a breath and hooded eyes and spit-wet lips. “Spit in my mouth,” he says, as if it’s something totally boring and not the best, most dirty request Johnny has ever had.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Johnny breathes. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Mark opens his mouth, his tongue resting on his bottom lip, and Johnny cups his chin, spitting onto Mark’s tongue. Mark smiles at him, and Johnny’s cock aches under the waistband of his jeans, and then Mark turns to Yuta, tongue still flat, coated in Johnny’s spit, and Yuta slides his hand into Mark’s hair and says, “Give it to me, baby,” and Mark slips his tongue in Yuta’s mouth with a sigh.</p>
<p>It’s the single most amazing thing that Johnny has ever seen, this couple on his couch making out messily, sharing his spit, while his heart hammers in his chest. Yuta opens his eyes and catches Johnny watching them, and he refuses to break eye contact as he kisses his boyfriend. Johnny tries to look away, but he can’t. He can’t, and he feels like he’s burning up. He needs to put his hand down his pants, or to grind against something, or he’s gonna go crazy, or <em>cry</em>. He doesn't want to cry, so instead he palms at himself to try and gain some relief as he watches, imagines it's one of their hands, one of their mouths. Thinks about their hot, wet mouths kissing each other and then taking it in turns to lap at his cock. </p>
<p>He can't help but let out a low growl, a noise he can't even tell is coming, but Johnny can't find it in him to be embarrassed. He doesn't care that they can tell how hard he is, he's pretty sure it's what they want. After all, they came here and propositioned him, with their easy confidence and loaded glances. Johnny bites down on his lip and grinds against his hand.</p>
<p>Yuta pulls back from Mark’s mouth and smirks. “I think the birthday boy is feeling ignored,” he says, and Mark turns his head to see. “I wanna see his cock, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Mark nods, coquettish with his big eyes and messed up hair. “Do you want that?” Mark asks Johnny, as though he isn’t completely obviously into this, even though he’s struggling to even breathe right now, especially while Yuta leans across the couch and runs a hand down Johnny’s chest.</p>
<p>“I want— yeah.” Johnny takes a deep breath. “Want you both. Anything. Fuck, you’re hot… Bedroom. We should move to the bedroom,” he says. “There’s more room in there for us.”</p>
<p>Yuta and Mark look at each other. “We kinda have this rule about bedrooms," Mark says, looking apologetic.</p>
<p>Johnny jumps in. He doesn’t want to fuck with their rules. “No bedrooms? That’s cool, I—“</p>
<p>Mark shakes his head. “Our rule,” he interrupts, his mouth twitching, like he wants to laugh. “Is no clothes in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Yuta grins. “Mark made this one up,” he tells Johnny. “It’s fun, right?”</p>
<p>“No clothes,” Johnny repeats, just as Yuta stands up and pulls his T-shirt straight off over his head. His hair is dishevelled already, but even more so now, and he is slim but not skinny, with piercings in every possible place that Johnny can see. His nipples, both adorned with silver barbels, and his navel too, which has a tiny sparkling green gemstone in it. Johnny remembers the tongue piercing he'd noticed when he first opened the door to them.</p>
<p>Mark smiles up at Johnny as he arches his back to shimmy out of his trousers next to him. “Yep, no clothes. So, you better start getting naked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Johnny has never been told he’s got to get naked in order to be allowed into his own bedroom before, but it does something to him thathe can’t quite grasp.</p>
<p>He <em>likes</em> it. It’s just— his brain is still stuck on the way that his guests had breezed into his space and grinded on each other on his new couch like this was a totally normal evening for them. Maybe it is. Maybe they have threesomes all the time, he thinks.</p>
<p>His mouth is dry. “Can you just give me two minutes?”</p>
<p>Mark and Yuta look at each other like they know what he’s thinking. They probably do if they're, like, experienced in gifting lonely guys birthday sex. He wonders if he should ask.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Yuta eyes him. He looks a little suspicious, a little genuinely concerned. Mainly suspicious though; Mark is the one who looks concerned, big doe-eyes watching, a worried little pout on his mouth.</p>
<p>He nods. “Oh no, it’s not— I’m fine, really. I just need, uh…" He doesn't know what to say, because he doesn't really know what he needs himself.</p>
<p>Yuta just says, “Okay. Which one is the bedroom?”</p>
<p>“On the left.” Johnny points out his new room. “I’ll just be two minutes.”</p>
<p>Mark still looks concerned, which is awfully cute, but Yuta looks like he might lock Johnny out of his own room if he's longer than necessary, which is understandable. “We’ll be counting," he says.</p>
<p>“Don't keep us waiting too long! We’ll warm the bed up for you.” Mark smiles. He’s half out of his clothes— jeans discarded on the floor next to the couch as he pulls his T-shirt over his head. It’s so tight that it gets caught when he tries to tug it over his face and for a moment Yuta’s facade drops and he stifles laughter. “Silly,” he says to Mark and helps him get the T-shirt over his head. Johnny’s heart melts a little bit. They're both kind of cute, really.</p>
<p>“Two minutes,” he repeats to them, not that he has any concept of time right now. Or any concept of <em>anything</em>, since his mind is just replaying that way Mark waited earlier—mouth open, tongue flat— for Johnny to spit into his mouth, and the intensity of Yuta’s stare behind him as it happened. He adds it to his list of things he didn’t know were hot until right now.</p>
<p>Johnny stands up to go to the bathroom while Mark and Yuta head to his room, both out of their clothes and down to just their underwear now. “Hey, Johnny!" Mark shouts, before they step into his room.</p>
<p>When Johnny turns back, Yuta is already naked and standing behind Mark, arms around his middle, watching Johnny clock what Mark is upto. Mark pulls his own underwear down slowly, for show, fingers hooked in the waistband as pushes the material down over his cock. It's a decent size, pale and thick, and Johnny blushes as he stares. It's not like he hasn't seen naked bodies before, he's slept with more guys than he can remember between college and the years following when he'd officially come out to his family and he spent a year thriving on the LGBT nightlife scene back home, but there's something about the way that Mark makes sure that Johnny is watching, like Mark is reminding him of the rule about bedrooms and clothes that's so hot it's got Johnny weak in the knees.</p>
<p>Yuta's hand moves down from where it's resting on Mark's stomach, and finds his cock easily, wrapping his hand around it and pressing a kiss to Mark's shoulder. "Two minutes," he reminds Johnny, lazily stroking his boyfriend off and staring at Johnny like he's trying to mentally climb inside of his soul and winning. "Come on," he says to Mark and they disappear inside Johnny's bedroom together.</p>
<p>Johnny wonders if he's dreaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he gets into the bathroom, he places his hands on the counter top either side of the basin and stares at himself in the mirror, brand new clean glass he hasn't had a chance to get toothpaste marks or water streaks on yet.</p>
<p>Johnny is locked in his own bathroom while two guys he barely knows— who want to make his birthday extra special— are waiting for him, naked, in his bedroom. On his bed. In his bed? God, they could be on the carpet for all he knows. Or pressed against his window, blinds pulled up, showing themselves off to his neighbours. They're probably making out, or touching each other, or maybe they're just waiting for him, hard and leaking and barely touched.</p>
<p>Johnny feels a thrill that runs down his spine and all the way to his fingers and toes. Everything is so new: the city, the apartment, the people, this.</p>
<p>He runs his hand through his hair. It flops back against his face, newly washed and soft, and he’s glad he showered only a few hours ago. He's glad he jerked off only a few hours ago, because if he hadn't he isn't sure he'd be able to last more than a few minutes. But even with the edge off, he still isn't sure how long he’ll be able to last, and that is kind of mortifying and kind of incredible at the same time.</p>
<p>He brushes his teeth and swills his mouth with mouthwash twice, and maybe he's wasting time or maybe he's gearing himself up to go two, three, four rounds with the hottest, most open couple he's met, and then he briefly— very briefly— considers shouting through the door for them to leave so he can go to bed and fall asleep listening to a true crime podcast.</p>
<p>He doesn’t, though. Instead, Johnny takes a deep, <em>deep</em> breath, and heads back out to join them in his bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opens the door, Yuta is rifling through his top drawer. "Um, are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Just checking you're not a serial killer." Yuta smiles at him easily, closing the drawer. Johnny sees his body properly now; the tattoos, the piercings, his cock, thick between his thighs. It all goes together like some absurdly abstract adonis. Not typical. There seems to be nothing typical about these two.&lt;/p?</p>
<p>Mark is lying on Johnny's bed on his stomach and watching. "We approve of your taste in bedding."</p>
<p>Mark rolls over onto his back and moves his hands over the sheets. He looks like something out of a dream. "Egyptian cotton, right?" he tips his head back to see Johnny's face.</p>
<p>"Yeah. My mom..." He stops. Why is he talking about his <em>mom</em>? "The bed-set was a moving in gift."</p>
<p>"Nice." Mark smiles at him, upside down. His cock is still half-hard, but it's clear they've been waiting more than 2 minutes. Johnny curses himself internally. Then Mark asks, "Why aren't you undressed?"</p>
<p>"Fuck." Johnny fumbles at his shirt buttons. The <em>rules</em>, of course. "Sorry."</p>
<p>Yuta rolls his eyes, but he doesn't look mad. He sits down next to Mark, who shuffles around on the bed a little until he can rest his head on Yuta's upper thigh, and they watch Johnny remove his shirt, with an approving gaze. They look so comfortable, naked and lazy in a strange bedroom — it <em>must</em> feel strange, it still does to Johnny and he's lived there for a week already, but they look like they’re in their total element.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?" Johnny asks. His throat is dry.</p>
<p>"Take it <em>all</em> off," Mark whines, and Yuta strokes at his hair gently, eyes never leaving Johnny's body.</p>
<p>He unbuttons his jeans next, and it's not easy to look sexy while removing tight denim, but maybe he manages because Mark looks so pleased with him, and Yuta's eyes are kind of glazed over, and he isn't stroking Mark's hair anymore, like he's forgotten he was meant to be, and instead he's playing absentmindedly with his cock, and it's practically next to Mark's cheek, and it's so intimate that Johnny wants to look away, but he can't, so he just continues to undress, stepping out of his jeans, down to just his briefs.</p>
<p>Yuta bites at his lip and Mark hasn't even noticed Yuta's stroking himself off two centimetres from his face, and they're watching him like they've been waiting years for this to happen, never mind two minutes, or five, or whatever it was in the end, and Johnny feels so powerful and yet so completely at the mercy of the men in front of him that it’s making him question everything in his entire life aside from his choice of pizza place.</p>
<p>"Come here.” Yuta beckons. "Since you broke Markie's rule, he can finish undressing you."</p>
<p>"Aww, thanks." Mark turns his head a little to look at Yuta. He doesn't even look surprised at the cock in his face. Johnny should have known. "You're so kind to me."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Yuta looks fondly at him, and then he looks back at Johnny. "Don't start feeling left out again, we want you, you definitely belong in the mix, we're just mushy. Sorry."</p>
<p>"No, don't apologise," Johnny assures them. “I get it, you’re, uh, together. I like seeing you guys like this.”</p>
<p>"You'll like us more when you’re finally naked." Mark smiles at him, and Johnny can't argue with that.</p>
<p>Mark sits up and Johnny stands over him. When Mark touches the skin above his waistband, slipping his fingers underneath the elastic, Johnny holds his breath. Mark's breath is so close that Johnny swears he can feel it on his skin when Mark pushes his briefs down, and maybe he was holding his breath as well, because it comes out in a sigh when he lets it go. Johnny isn't exactly nervous about the reveal; he's definitely in proportion —above-average on a good day— and he's always thought his cock was quite attractive. He just wants Mark and Yuta to think so do.</p>
<p>Then Mark inches forward, and presses his lips to the underside of Johnny's length, and Yuta makes a noise of appreciation and leans forward himself to pull Johnny's underwear off the rest of the way, like he can't settle until they're all equally as naked. Like it's only now that the fun starts. "Better," he mumbles, and Johnny catches his eye and smiles, and Mark licks a hot stripe along his length, and Johnny looks at the ceiling to steady himself.</p>
<p>Mark works him over with his mouth like he's hungry for it, all while Yuta gently strokes Mark’s back. "How does it feel in your mouth?" He asks, and Mark pulls back, flushed and out of breath and says, "So nice."</p>
<p>"Good." Yuta coos. "Take him deeper."</p>
<p>Mark wraps his hands around the back of Johnny's thighs and takes him in his mouth again, cheeks hollowed as he takes Johnny all the way to the back of his throat. His nose doesn't quite touch Johnny's stomach but it might as well, he feels so far inside. If his throat is this tight, he wonders what it'll be like to fuck Mark's ass.</p>
<p>Yuta bites at his bottom lip as he watches closely, eyes fixed on the action of Mark bobbing his head, Johnny's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, his lips leaving a trail of wetness behind.</p>
<p>"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Yuta asks, still watching Johnny's cock up close as he fucks Mark's mouth.</p>
<p>Johnny finds his voice amongst the fuzzy high of fucking into something tight and hot. "Yeah, he's— fuck— it's good."</p>
<p>Mark is glowing. He pulls back and flicks his tongue over his lips, catching his breath. "This is <em>nothing</em>. You know what it's like to be sucked off by someone pierced?"</p>
<p>"No." Johnny's voice is stuck in his throat again, his mind on fire with the possibilities of the night.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that Yuta?" Mark asks, in a way that Johnny is certain he knows full well that Yuta is listening.</p>
<p>Yuta chuckles, looks up at Johnny with a dark gaze, and says, "Do you want to know?"</p>
<p>Yuta's mouth is different; feels different in a way Johnny's never registered before. Before a blowjob has been a blowjob. One person at a time. One blowjob, one technique. But it's startling, he realises, as they take turns, just how different fucking two mouths can be. It's intense, it's overwhelming, like his brain is still catching up with the tight heat of Mark's mouth as Yuta rolls his tongue over the head of his cock, the stud in his tongue adding dimension and depth that make the pulsating pleasure just that much <em>more</em>. And then Mark is there again, mouthing at the base, at his <em>balls</em>, and making these noises that sound like he's having the time of his life, while Yuta sucks the head of his cock between his lips like he's sucking on candy, like he sucked that <em>damn</em> lollipop at the front door earlier. And it's not just the piercing— that's nice, of course, it's fucking incredible, but it's the fact that Yuta really knows what he's doing, like he was made for this, and Johnny wonders if between Yuta's expert level technique and Mark's infinite amount of joy at sucking dick, he might have struck a jackpot he never knew existed.</p>
<p>"Wait," he manages to say. "I'm struggling to not— get close."</p>
<p>Mark grins. "This is just the warm-up."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, and... Damn, this is the best birthday I've had already." Johnny runs his hand over his face. "But I don't want to come yet. I haven't even made it onto the bed with you two."</p>
<p>"If you wanna change things up, do it." Yuta shrugs. His mouth berry-red and shiny with spit. "It's your birthday. What do you want?"</p>
<p>What does he <em>want</em>? How could he possibly know what he wants when there is so much on offer?</p>
<p>"I want you to kiss again," Johnny says. "And me, kiss me too."</p>
<p>"Man, we're ready to fuck and you want to go back to <em>kissing</em> us?" Mark leans back on his elbows, showing off his lithe body. Yuta joins him resting on his elbows, like they're appraising him again.</p>
<p>"I think it's cute. It's hot how into us he is," Yuta says, as if he isn't there, even though he's staring straight at him. "And, anyway, I give him five minutes before he's begging you to sit on his cock."</p>
<p>"Oh, a challenge." Mark giggles. "Are you up for it, Johnny?"</p>
<p>Johnny doesn't think it's a fair challenge when he's this turned on, but he's never been one to back down from a bet. "How about I give <em>you </em>both five minutes before you're begging to ride me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there's a turning point to the evening, it's this: Johnny finding his confidence after a hours of trying to keep his head above water to keep up with the absolute insanity of the situation.</p>
<p>It’s Johnny on his back, on his new Egyptian cotton sheets, with Mark nestled between his legs, grinding against him as he kisses Yuta, who is there at Johnny's side, stroking circles around Johnny's nipple that Mark covering with his body, as he slides his tongue into Mark's mouth slowly, pulling back a little so Mark has to chase him over Johnny's body. Johnny lies back and watches, relishes in the push of Mark's body against his, in the slick sounds of their mouths and their breathing, and the tiny sparks of pain when Yuta pinches the sensitive skin of his nipple.</p>
<p>Johnny thinks of doing the same back, but he doesn’t want to end up yanking a piercing out and ruining everything so he moves his hand from where it lies at Yuta's hip and reaches between his legs, pinches at the soft skin of his thigh in retaliation instead. Yuta makes an annoyed (or is that satisfied?) noise and then he and Mark have stopped kissing and Mark is leaning in and catching Johnny's bottom lip between his and kissing him now, and Johnny groans into it, lifts his free arm to slip his fingers into Mark's hair, shifting his other hand until he finds Yuta's waiting cock, slick and pressed hard between them. Johnny wraps his hand tight around it and works him over like he'd be working himself over if this wasn't real and it was the porn he can imagine they'd be fucking amazing at making. He's always been into that amateur couple stuff, but now nothing will compare to having <em>this</em> couple on him.</p>
<p>They stay like this for a while, Yuta fucking up into Johnny's hand, Mark grinding down on his crotch, the friction sending shooting stars up through his spine that explode behind his eyes, and more than five minutes have definitely passed, so he feels a little prick of pride, but not enough to start boasting and ruining the moment, and then Mark is moaning against his mouth and Yuta is saying, "I'm gonna prep Markie for you," and Mark is saying, "yes, please", and Yuta is suddenly gone from Johnny's side, and he's looking in that drawer again.</p>
<p>It takes longer than it should for Johnny to realise he's getting lube. Lube that Johnny keeps in his top drawer, because why hide it more than necessary? It's not like he's been expecting guests that might turn up and rifle through his shit while waiting for him to stop having a bathroom breakdown and come in and fuck with them.</p>
<p>Johnny goes back to kissing Mark as Yuta climbs back onto the bed, the familiar snap of the lid letting Johnny know he's got the lube. Mark shifts away from Johnny's body and Johnny gasps at the lock of friction between them, but it's for the best, he thinks, if he's going to last at all once he's inside.</p>
<p>He rolls off Johnny completely at Yuta's command, and Johnny lies there, blinking, confused, horny as fuck, and watches silently as he angles his ass to give Yuta a better angle to work with. Yuta bends down and presses a chaste kiss to Mark's asscheek, and it earns him a giggle from Mark, and Johnny thinks it might be hands-down the most wholesomely fuckable sight he's ever seen.</p>
<p>"Don't just lie there, gawping at us." Yuta is talking to him now. "You can watch while you wrap up."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah." Johnny sits up and gets off the bed on shaky legs. "Condoms, right."</p>
<p>"I got them out for you, they're on top of the set of drawers." Yuta says. There's something in his voice that says he takes this part of things very seriously, and, honestly, Johnny respects the fuck out of that. It's hot. Everything about this couple is so <em>hot</em>. He opens the packet with trembling hands, but it's not nerves now, it's pure adrenaline, pulsating through his whole body. He rolls the condom on and strokes himself, stays next to the bed and watches carefully as Yuta coats his fingers and then drips more lube in between Mark's asscheeks, and then pushes one finger into him.</p>
<p>If Yuta is good with his tongue, he's also apparently a fucking master with his fingers, because Mark is wriggling under him like he's been electrocuted, and Yuta still only has one finger inside. "Stay still," he says, his other hand on Mark's hip. "Honestly, you're so weird."</p>
<p>"Not my fault I'm sensitive," Mark mumbles, face half smushed into Johnny's new pillows and ass angled up, his knees underneath him. It’s a pretty undignified position, but he looks good in it. "Tell him not to be mean," he says to Johnny.</p>
<p>"It doesn't seem like he's being mean from where I'm standing." Johnny smiles. "Seems like he's being very good to you."</p>
<p>"That's right. Johnny knows me perfectly and he just met me," Yuta chides and he squeezes Mark's hip gently. "Second finger now," he says, pushing another inside.</p>
<p>The way he works his wrist— the methodical twist and push— is kind of mesmerising to Johnny. He's done this before to guys, countless times, and he's always found it hot, but he's always been desperate to start fucking, too, because his cock is loud in his brain when he's horny, and it's loud now but this is different.</p>
<p>This is <em>care</em>, he thinks, as Yuta flicks his wrist one last time before he pulls his fingers back out, and Mark sighs, and Johnny instinctively touches himself watching it. This is precision and making sure things are perfect for Mark even though Yuta isn't going to be getting his dick wet. Not yet, at least. Unless—</p>
<p>"Did— did you want to, uh, top him?" Johnny asks.</p>
<p>"What?” Yuta’s hand stills and Mark makes an annoyed noise. Yuta looks Johnny up and down. “And not put that beautiful, beautiful monster between your legs to good use?”</p>
<p>Johnny opens his mouth and then closes it again. Well, that’s <em>him</em> told. "I just wasn't sure... What your preferred..."</p>
<p>"I prefer all of it. I play on whatever side I want to. And tonight, I'm playing on the 'please fuck my boyfriend because he’s cute and I wanna watch’ side." He tilts his head to the side. “You know, I thought you were going to be intimidating and domineering, but you’re so <em>nice</em>.”</p>
<p>"Thanks?” Johnny isn’t sure whether to be offended. He can be domineering. He <em>could</em> be! But maybe next time, if there is a next time. Tonight he’s just too overwhelmed by how much he <em>wants</em> this.</p>
<p>“You're welcome. Now treat him rough, he likes that.” Yuta smiles slyly, like he <em>knows</em> the words are doing very bad, good, things to Johnny’s already overloaded brain. He climbs off the bed and passes by Johnny purposefully brushing against him, just like he had at the front door less than two hours before. He adds, “Just wait until he starts calling your name, it’s <em>heaven</em>,” and gives Johnny a kiss on the side of his mouth. Johnny is almost too slow to kiss back, but he manages, kissing Yuta messily, hard, quick, and then Yuta slips away from him to lounge back against the headboard, settling on the bed next to where Mark lies waiting to be fucked.</p>
<p>Johnny gets on his knees behind Mark on the bed. “Is this okay for you?” He checks, lining up.</p>
<p>“Nnghh.” Mark groans into the pillows he’s face down in. “Yes. Yes, good. Please.”</p>
<p>He pushes inside Mark as slowly as he can, inch by inch, one shallow thrust at a time. Mark feels incredible. Johnny breathes in as he pushes in a little further, relishing in the drag, the intense pressure around him. He loves this, just getting up a rhythm and rounding out the feeling of vulnerability in fucking someone for the first time. Usually, their boyfriend isn’t on the bed too, lounging cat-like with a glassy expression, but Johnny kind of loves that too.</p>
<p>“Johnny,” Mark mumbles, the word breathed into the pillow under his face like a prayer, and it only encourages Johnny to fuck him harder. Yuta is smiling knowingly when he catches Johnny’s eye, and it sends an extra thrill to Johnny’s cock.</p>
<p>Mark makes breathy little noises until Johnny’s bottomed out, skin slapping against skin crudely, every single movement Johnny makes edging him closer to the edge, and then he’s louder— soft grunts that are still pretty cute, but more guttural, like he wants Johnny and Yuta to know he’s here, enjoying this. Or maybe— maybe he wants Yuta to give him a different kind of attention.</p>
<p>“Aww. He wants me to shut him up, don’t you Mark?” Yuta sounds so <em>fond</em> right now.</p>
<p>Mark nods and Johnny wonders where this is going, hopes it’s going where he wants it to, not that he’s even sure where that is yet.</p>
<p>He finds out when he pulls out to let Mark roll onto his back. Mark stretches his arms out over his head and smiles up at Johnny like he’s giving him the gift of god. “You’re cool,” he says, voice a little hoarse. “This is cool.”</p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t know what to say to this, so he just nods, holds onto Mark’s thigh, pushed open, and starts fucking him again. Face to face is kind of intense, not only because he has two pairs of eyes on him now, and it’s a kind of performance anxiety he’s never experienced before, except it’s not anxiety at all, it’s just <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>Yuta rolls his hips to the side on the bed, shifting his body closer to Mark while still sitting next to where he lays. “Open your mouth,” he tells Mark. “Nice and wide, yeah?”</p>
<p>Mark turns his head and says, “Yes oppa,” which— <em>okay</em>, that was unexpected and hot to hear— and then he opens his mouth, closes his eyes and waits. Johnny fucks into him and watches, mesmerised as Yuta guides his cock into Mark’s waiting mouth, and then his moans are caught in his throat as Yuta shallowly fucks his mouth.</p>
<p>It’s hard not to lose control when he’s so engrossed in the bulge at Mark’s cheek, the way that Yuta shifts his hips again to thrust deeper into Mark’s mouth. Mark’s eyes are watering but he’s still making those happy noises that stutter with the uneven rhythm of him being fucked in two places. Johnny thrusts deeper, longer, slowing down as Yuta speeds up, fucking Mark’s mouth roughly.</p>
<p>“Is he ok?” Johnny checks, speaking to Yuta, hardly able to get the words out because his brain is telling him just to moan in pure ecstasy.</p>
<p>Mark hears, he guesses, because he gives a thumbs up to Johnny. A<em> thumbs up</em> during sex. He’d laugh if the whole communication thing wasn’t actually completely fucking doing it for him. He likes that he’s a part of it— the give and take and the way all three of them are blissed out, even if maybe all of the attention isn’t on each of them at once.</p>
<p>“Cute,” Yuta coos and Johnny can’t be sure this time which of them he’s talking about. Part of him hopes it’s about himself.</p>
<p>When Yuta pulls out of Mark’s mouth, he gasps a little and then he grins, eyes still closed, still looking like he’s having the best time. “Come on my face,” he says. He looks like he’s bathing in golden sunlight, not lying in the semi-darkness of Johnny’s room.</p>
<p>Johnny breathes through the coiling heat in his belly. “Who?”</p>
<p>Mark is still smiling. “Both of you?”</p>
<p>Johnny pulls out of him and rolls off the condom, moving up the bed until he’s kneeling on the other side of Mark to Yuta, who already has one hand wrapped around Mark’s until-then ignored cock, and his other jerking himself off inches from Mark’s face, the air of concentration on his face beautiful in a sordid sort of way. Coupled with the glinting metal through his nipples and the tattoo over his hip, Johnny can see why Mark is enamoured with him, and he can see why Mark thought to bring him over— like he <em>knew</em> Johnny would be into them both, once he was given the opportunity to be.</p>
<p>“Close,” Mark mumbles, and he comes first, spurting over his stomach while Yuta works him through it, rinsing him out until he’s got his breath back and he’s slapping Yuta’s hand away to say, “I’m done, I’m good. So good.”</p>
<p>On the last word, Yuta comes too, Mark’s mouth still half open from talking, and then Johnny is coming, getting as much come on Mark’s face as he can— it’s what he asked for, after all.</p>
<p>Mark licks at his lips, tasting their come mixed together and dipping his finger in what had landed on his cheek. Then he puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks, and then Yuta bends down and kisses him messily. Yuta kisses Johnny with an open mouth afterwards, and it’s sticky and it’s dirty, and Johnny thinks, <em>happy birthday to me</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhausted, light-headed and barely made of bones anymore, Johnny collapses on the bed next to Mark and Yuta curls up on the other side of him, murmuring something about being hungry.</p>
<p>They dress in comfortable silence after, Mark humming some tune under his breath as he goes along, picking up and putting on his clothes strewn between the bedroom and the sofa. “You could stay over if you wanted,” Johnny tells them.</p>
<p>Yuta puts his t-shirt on backwards as if it’s a style choice. “Sleeping three in a bed means one of you has either been kicked out of the bed or has pulled a muscle in his neck by the morning,” he says, taking a hair-tie from his jeans pocket and tying his hair up into a short ponytail. “We’ll pass.”</p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t think he’s meant to feel offended. “Fair enough,” he says.</p>
<p>“What are you doing tomorrow?” Mark asks him. Yuta picks up the cupcakes from the coffee table and opens the box.</p>
<p>Yuta interrupts the conversation, taking a cake from the box. “Can I?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Johnny smiles. “You guys bought them.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing tomorrow?” Mark repeats. He puts out his hand and Yuta hands him a cake too.</p>
<p>If Johnny had plans, he can’t remember them after the evening he’s had. “Uh. Nothing?”</p>
<p>Mark and Yuta share a look. “We’ll come by about two to pick you up, then,” Yuta says, licking frosting from the cupcake.</p>
<p>“For sex?”</p>
<p>“For ice-cream.” Mark laughs. “Dude, you can’t move here and not try our famous sundaes.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah, that sounds cool.” Johnny blushes.</p>
<p>“Did you really have a the best birthday?” Mark checks as they’re leaving. They’ve left Johnny a cupcake and a candle, and even if he doesn’t have a lighter, he finds the gesture awfully sweet, though it’s kind of jarring when he remembers that thirty minutes before they’d been sharing come-tasting kisses.</p>
<p>“The best.” Johnny smiles, and he goes to sleep wondering what the next year of his life might bring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3 comments welcomed! hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 2 coming very soon (there will be new explicit tags added then)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>